


ludah para bintang

by rasyalleva



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, apa ini? aku bingung? :')
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Bagi Hatano, bintang-bintang di langit malam itu seperti ingin meludahinya.





	ludah para bintang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeh18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/gifts).



> aku ... bingung pokoknya :') nggak paham ya ampun maafkan aku mbil, dan nana juga kalau baca (??) :') gagal sekaliiii saking bingungnya aku sampai nulisnya di notes bagian awal biar ternotis duluan?? dan saking malunya aku sebaiknya kuhentikan sadjha sekarang dan tidak muncul lagi di notes akhir (..............) *lalu menghilang buat ubek-ubek johann/miyoshi buat nana* :")))))))))
> 
> Joker Game (c) Yanagi Koji dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

* * *

          Apa arti bintang bagi Hatano?

 

“Sangat mudah untuk membuat Shimano Ryousuke bahagia.”

Marie Torres menoleh.

Menatap lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya, yang seperti sedang bermonolog.

Angin malam musim semi begitu dingin, _apakah biasanya memang sedingin ini?_ Tapi Marie tidak apa-apa, asalkan ada Shimano; semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Shimano, semua tempat yang ada Shimano di sana, Marie suka. Bahkan sekalipun keadaan sedang mengujinya—saat Shimano sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk dan mereka bisa tidak mengobrol seharian, misalnya—Marie juga suka.

Marie tersenyum, meskipun ia sudah tahu. “Apa?”

“Asalkan Marie Torres bahagia.” Shimano masih belum memantulkan tatapannya, sepenuhnya menengadah menatap langit penuh taburan bintang. “Dan Marie Torres bahagia kalau melihat bintang. Jadi—”

“Jadi Shimano Ryousuke bahagia kalau melihat bintang,” sambar Marie, tertawa kecil. Kalimat yang sangat kekanakan ini selalu diucapkan oleh Shimano dan menjadi topik pembicaraan pertama mereka setiap kali memandangi bintang-bintang di langit, tapi, lagi-lagi—dan Marie tidak akan bosan mengatakannya—ia tetap suka.

 

          Marie tidak pernah bertanya, dan sepertinya Marie tidak akan mempertanyakannya juga.  
          Rasa suka pada bintang membuatnya melupakan pertanyaan itu.  
          Jadi toh, Hatano tidak perlu susah-susah merancang jawaban.

          Tapi, baginya, bintang selalu menunjukkan emosi yang sama setiap malam.

 

“Bagaimana cara lain untuk membuatmu bahagia, Shimano?” Marie bertanya. “Maksudku, selain ‘asalkan aku bahagia’. Jawaban yang benar-benar hanya untuk kepentinganmu.”

Kini Shimano menoleh juga akhirnya.

Ia mengulum senyum—dan Marie selalu menyukai cara lelaki di sampingnya itu tersenyum; pertama ia akan menarik satu sisi bibirnya, kemudian baru sisi satunya lagi. Khas seseorang yang tidak terbiasa melakukannya; begitu canggung, begitu amatir. Tapi—lagi—Marie _tetap_ suka.

Mungkin bisa ditambahkan: kebahagiaan Marie ada pula di cara Shimano mengulas senyum.

“Tidak ada, sayangnya. Semua berhubungan denganmu.” Senyum itu masih bertahan, masih dan _masih_ bertahan bahkan ketika sebelah tangan Shimano menyentuh lembut pipi Marie, membuat gadis itu kesulitan bernapas. “Tapi aku ada hal lain yang mungkin bisa ditambahkan dalam daftar kebahagiaanku.”

“Dan apa itu?”

“Saat kamu memanggil namaku.”

Tangan Shimano masih menempel di pipinya. Marie tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menangkup tangan Shimano, berharap dengan tindakannya ini bisa menyalurkan kekuatan, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri yang sekujur tubuhnya seolah sedang kena setrum kini.

“Shimano.”

Kemudian lelaki di hadapannya seperti tertegun.

Tidak ada gerakan untuk sesaat.

Marie merasakan atmosfer berubah. Tapi barangkali ini karena Shimano tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan langsung mempraktikannya—begitu kesimpulan yang Marie ambil. Sehingga tetap saja tetap dibiarkan dirinya mengucapkan berkali-kali nama yang sangat ia suka. “Shimano. Shimano. _Shimano._ ”

Perlahan-lahan, senyuman di wajah Shimano terbentuk lagi.

“Iya. Benar begitu.”

 

 

_Bukan, Marie._

          Dan bagi Hatano, bintang-bintang di langit malam itu seperti ingin meludahinya.

 

 

          Asin.


End file.
